Misguided
by Slushiesandchoccolate
Summary: ALL HUMAN When something terrible happens Rose runs. She stays with friends, and attends St Vladimir's incognito. But when a secret is revealed that could send her back who will she trust? T for  abuse and violence
1. Chapter 1

**Here we are the very first chappie of Misguided! ALL HUMAN BTW! **

**(Just in case you missed it)Summary: Rose ran when something unimaginable happens. Staying with friends, she attends a school incognito. But when a secret threatens to send her back to where she came from, can she trust anyone? Rose is put under pressure again, and this time, it looks like she's going to crack.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing! Unless my plan succeeds! *maniacal crazy laugh***

I'm not brave. God, I'd give anything to be brave, to face everything I left behind. But I can't just forget it. It's impossible. So this is where my story starts.

"Are you sure Rose?" Lissa asks me. "Andre understands, you don't have to do this." I smile grimly. "Liss, if I don't go to school now, how can I get over what happened?" I say. I mean its school. I _have _to go. Even if it causes panic attacks. Lissa sighs. I can tell she disapproves. But, whatever.

Vasilisa Dragomir is my soul sister. We've been best friends forever, forever. We were even born next to each other. Only Lissa's mother cooed over her while mine asked how much this would impact on her social calendar. Because God forbid her charity tea party gets interrupted due to her child needing sustenance. It's remarkable really. Lissa had the perfect life. Her family was rich, terribly so, and they loved her. Her parents were what every child dreams of. This is why it came as a complete surprise when they were gunned down. Apparently, her father had some shady deals that went wrong. Regardless, in a spray of blood and a gunshot Lissa's life fell apart. Her and her brother Andre moved and, as they had more zeros in their trust funds than Einstein had brain cells, they rented an apartment in Montana. This was legit as Andre had just turned 18 and an adult. That was two years ago.

So when the Incident occurred, Liss was who I ran to. She understood and took me in. I, Rosemarie Mazur, became Rose Hathaway. Posing as Lissa's cousin I escaped from the endless parade of balls and charity events. My mom wouldn't even notice. As for my dad, well, the most contact I got from him was a cheap card at Christmas. He got my name wrong.

It had been a month since the Incident and I still couldn't handle physical contact from anyone except Liss and Andre. But I was learning. Soon maybe I could go out without a headscarf.

Just thinking that sentence made me realize just how fucked up I was.

Sighing, I bound towards the closet and select a black tank top and a pair of skinny jeans. I cast a regretful look at the gorgeous low cut dress I'd bought before TI. I used to have the confidence and body to wear that. I still had the body but every time I look at myself, while everyone else sees a curvy brunette with chocolate eyes and a sexy smile, I see something that is ugly. I pick a white leather jacket to complete my ensemble, and hide me. Pinning my hair up into a bun makes me feel exposed so I leave it down. Liss watches me and nods in approval. "Classy and elegant." she says and goes to pick her own outfit.

Liss has the looks of an angel, her blonde hair flows down her back and soft green eyes make you feel like spilling your biggest secret. Liss also is super slim, but with a pretty flat chest, which she complains about daily. She comes out wearing a pale pink sundress. I smile at her and reach for my headscarf. Then, I hesitate. Maybe, maybe I can be brave. Just pretend I'm normal. I bite my lip. Can I? Deal with those looks? The admiring ones were the worst. Because if they knew... They wouldn't want me. Not that I had a problem with that. I leave the scarf and link arms with Liss. She casts a surprised look at me but a hint of a smile plays around her lips. She thinks I'm getting better. She's so wrong it's laughable.

As we step outside the apartment her brother Andre joins us. With golden hair and the same eyes as Lissa, he's a poster pin up boy. Like, seriously. Hot. But he was attached. Not that I'd go for him anyway. Making out with someone who once showed you how to dry up slugs with salt wasn't that appealing. Anyway, unless I had a miracle recovery physical contact wasn't possible just now. We decided to go incognito. St Vladimir, the school I was attending, was frequented with the types of bitches and jerks I had tried my whole life to avoid. At least I assumed. So it made sense that one of my mother's friends would send their trophy children there. The kids weren't the problem but if their parents saw me...

As we step down from the bus Andre walks with us. He explains that he teaches PE at St Vlads. As we approach the imposing iron gates Lissa stops and casts me a serious look.

"Rose, you really don't have to do this. It's hard for you, we understand." she says gently. I smile unconvincingly. "Of course Liss. We're just going to coast remember?" she smiles apologetically at me.  
>"Well, before... I kind of attended here. And I was a party girl. Kind of popular. But don't worry. I can stop that. It just might be a teensy bit ha-"She's cut off by a freckly red haired boy.<br>"Lissa!" he yells, sweeping her up in a bear hug, "Where you been, darling?" he drawls, in an accent I can't quite place. He greets Andre with a manly clap on the back and turns his eyes to me. They widen and I suck in a breath. Oh, God. "And who's the little miss you got here? She's damn pretty, let me tell you." he says. "Mason, this is Rose, she's my um, cousin. Lissa says quickly. "Mase how's school?" she burbles, directing attention away from me. As he chats with Lissa about all the stuff she missed, Mason edges almost imperceptibly closer to me. After about a minute he slings an arm around my waist. Shit. I freeze. Memories flood back.

_"Whore. ." he says, punctuating each word he says with a slap to my face. He hooks his arms around my hips and drags me towards him. His hands slip lower and I cry out in pain. He smiles and whispers in my ear. "Oh, you were just too pretty for your own good." He crushes my hips against his own. "Let's see how long my new play toy lasts, shall we?" _

"Mase... Please. Get your hand off her." I'm shaken out of my memories by Andre. I look up to see Mason's startled face. I bolt away from him and into Andre, burying my head in his chest.

"I don't... What did I do?" I hear a puzzled Mason ask.  
>"Just, just don't. Please." I hear Lissa say. I turn to look at Mason and a hint of understanding flashes in his eyes. He smiles at me carefully, and if I'm not mistaken, with a trace of pity. "How 'bout we start over, yeah? I'm Mason Ashford. Pleased to make your acquaintance." I smile at his changed manner.<br>"I'm Rose. Rose Hathaway." Mason smiles tentatively and reaches out a hand. Hesitating, I take it. No crazy flashbacks. I grin on the inside. It's not much, but it's a start. We walk to the main building. After giving my details to the receptionist, everyone heads into class. My schedule is nearly the same as Lissa's, except for the first two periods. As the bell rings Mason, who has his first class with me, guides me towards History. As I pass everyone I imagine them staring, leering. I wince. I was an idiot. God, if one little movement caused a full out panic attack, what's going to happen if the teacher leans over my shoulder? Or in Sport, what if someone tackles me? I can't, I just can't. But… I have to.

Mason and I enter the History classroom. I bite my lip, considering. Where am I going to sit? Thankfully Mason points wordlessly to a pair of chairs in the second row. We slide into them just as the teacher enters the classroom. I can see it's a man. I tense up, waiting. I know it's irrational but I can't help thinking that _he _might be there. As the man turns all the breath from my lungs whooshes out in a …

**What is it? A gasp, sigh, scream? Is the teacher Dimitri, Stan, Adrian? Or someone more… sinister?*evil laugh* Yeah, I know, cliffie. But if I get reviews I will update quicker. And also, how many of you want Dimitri in the story ASAP, or do you want to drag out the tension…. 10 reviews and I'll update. Promise!**

**Xoxoxo ells**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, you can kill me viciously, and savagely. *cowers* I AM SO SORRY! I kind of ran out of ideas and then…. Yeah…. But anyway! Thank you all for the reviews! Now, I have received a review asking for Dimitri to be a student and a couple asking for him to be a teacher. I just went with what I had planned. So here is the delayed chapter two (written to Adele's 21, and Death Cab for Cutie's Translanticism) Disclaimer-I don't own anything.**

**RPOV**

A sigh, barely audible. Not him. But still, a male, a male in a position of power. He didn't look scary though. He had kind grey eyes and a wry, sarcastic look. I didn't like him, because of the simple fact that he reminded me of everything, but I didn't hate him either. He smiled at the class and spoke in a gravelly voice.  
>"Good morning class. I am Mr Peel, and this is my substitute, and assistant Mr Belikov." He gestured to a dark-eyed man on his left. I stiffened. <em>Two <em>males. Mr Belikov surveyed the class with a slightly arrogant air, and looked at total ease. His eyes, a chocolate brown, rested on me, and I felt uneasy. He flicked his gaze up and down my body, pausing at my chest and hips. He raised an eyebrow and curled his mouth in distaste. I flushed and looked down. When I lifted my head again, he was staring elsewhere. Had I just been bitch stared by a teacher?

Mr Peel's phone rang, and as he talked, he scowled and then hung up.  
>"Class, I look forward to teaching you, but I have an extremely important appointment, Mr Belikov will show you the ropes." He stalked out of the room, leaving Belikov in charge.<p>

He stood up and loped gracefully to the blackboard. Wow, he was tall. Like, really tall. Maybe 6'7. And he was possibly the hottest man I'd seen. He was muscular but lanky, and his hair was shoulder length and a light brown. He probably had all the girls drooling. Not me though, I had learnt the hard way not to trust someone easily.

"Trust me; I don't like this anymore than you, probably less. But, I am stuck here so unless you want to fail this class I suggest you shut the fuck up." His voice was harsh, with a hint of an accent. Russian, if I had to guess. The class did shut up, stunned and a little in awe.

The class passed by slowly, and Mr Belikov showed his true colours. He was a complete, utter asshole. Through lewd comments and sharp criticisms, he cut everyone's ego in half. I watched as a girl who needed "help" on her assignment ( 5 pages on the causes of the First World War), walked up to him and thrust her chest forward as she talked, obviously trying to impress him.  
>" Yes, that is double spaced, and if you stick those fake breasts any nearer my face, you are going to skewer my eyes." She turned crimson and stumbled back to her seat, practically in tears. I couldn't help it. I sniggered, just a little.<p>

His eyes swivelled towards me. "Well, you're worse, with that too-tight tank top and painted jeans. I wouldn't be surprised to find you working as a stripper in a few years' time."  
>I heard laughter, and whispers and my self-esteem shattered. <em>He was right, wasn't he? I was a sl- Stop it Rose. You are stronger<em> _than this_, I told myself. And I stared right back at him, defiantly silent. He whisked out a file and browsed through it. He sighed and shook his head. "Terrible grades, not a surprise. Probably gave out free blowjobs on the side." I opened my mouth to protest but the bell cut me off. Thank God.

I collected my books and swept out of the room, only to be halted by his voice.  
>"Not you Miss Hathaway, you need to speak to me."<br>I halted. No. I clenched my fists, Strong, Rose, be strong. You can do this. Never mind that you're going to talk to a man... Alone...where he could- I cut off my mental ramblings and turned to face him. He beckoned for me to step closer, and as Mason exited the room, giving me a sympathetic look, I was alone. Hesitantly, I stepped closer, still a good distance from him. 

"To be frank, your grades are terrible. You missed a chunk of time with the break you took, a whole month and a half, and your grades have fallen. What were you thinking? You are so behind your peers, you are going to fail! Or. You would, if our wondrous and glorious headmistress had not commissioned me to tutor you. Now, I have better things to do than to teach you but I'm getting paid. So, you will skip two classes a day, to spend catching up, as well as additional sessions on the weekend. This is not ideal. But I am being forced to." 

I looked down. The break hadn't really been chosen. My fingers drifted up to my hairline, and felt the slightly raised skin. Then, reality hit. Shit, I had to be alone with him for hours? But... I shifted anxiously and looked him straight in the eye. "And i-it's just us?" I asked, voice quavering. He nodded, and then twisted his mouth in distaste. "Make no mistake Rose; I am not susceptible to you. And I never will be." he stepped closer to me and an irrational fear chilled me. "Rose, I don't like you. At all. Your file clearly states that you are irresponsible, careless and completely self-centred. But you will pay attention and pass senior year. Understand?"

.It.

"Well Mr Belikov, I do not think you have the right to order me to do anything! From the moment I stepped foot in this classroom you have verbally abused me. Between implying I was a spoilt brat, and actually saying I was practically a prostitute, not to mention that you thought I gave out free blow jobs, you should be apologizing right now!" My tone was icy, but polite. I had unknowingly slipped into debutante mode. I dared to look up at him and he was looking shocked. He clearly managed to regain his speech when he muttered something, Russian, under his breath. I scowled. He was insulting me in a language I couldn't even comprehend!

"I don't need to read your record to know that you are a spoiled rich brat, all the evidence is here in front of me. And that goes double for the blow jobs and prostitution." I seethed at him. The bastard!  
>"Well Belikov, it seems you have my record, but you know nothing about me! At all, anyone who even knows me slightly knows I am certainly not a brat, or a slut!"<p>

That insufferable man just smiled indulgently, as you would at a child.  
>"No?"<br>I exploded. "No! Rich, maybe, but spoiled definitely not! I don't think you can get spoiled when your father doesn't even remember your fucking name!"  
>My voice broke at the end and I clapped a hand over my traitor mouth. What the hell? I hadn't even told Lissa that, no one knew! But he had just... Gah! He was still staring at me, but with a hint of mockery.<br>"Aw, poor Rose doesn't have a daddy who loves her. But at least she didn't have a father who beat up her mother and sisters!" That last part came out quickly in a rush, like he hadn't meant to say that. In fact, he quickly turned away, and raked a hand through his hair. I opened my mouth but then closed it. What was I supposed to say? How do you comfort someone about that? Do I even comfort him?  
>I sighed, long and drawn out, "Well, we both have pretty messed up families. <p>

"I have nothing in common with you. And do not presume just because you have money that you are important or even of consequence." He snapped. "And I will unfortunately be seeing you soon, as today is Friday, and we have weekend sessions. I have already wasted too much time with you. Unlike you, I actually matter to some people. So get out."  
>That stung. "With pleasure." I snapped. "And isn't it amazing how you can hate a person passionately after spending less than two hours with them?"<br>With that, I swept out of the room and into second period, of which I had missed ten minutes of. After being chewed out by a sour looking teacher who smelt like onions, I took my seat. The class was English, and utterly boring. Plus, the words Belikov had said were spinning around my head. I wasn't a brat, or a slut. But I needed a tutor, or I would fail high school miserably.

I sighed, it was impossible to me to think I wasn't affected by his words, because I was. But hey, I was Rosemarie Mazur, neglected, abused and downtrodden. As if I would allow the spiteful words of an ignorant bastard to hurt me. As the bell rang, I fished in my bag for my schedule and discovered it was morning break. The day here was mercifully short, and only 6 short periods.  
>1st- History MazurBelikov

2nd- English- Alto

Break

3rd- Maths- Ivashkov

4th- Religious Education- Sage

Break

5th- PE- Dragomir

6th Music- Karp  
>I grinned at the last two. I loved music, anything to do with music. I could play reasonably well, but my speciality was singing. Lissa told me I had the voice of an angel. I suppose she was right. I also was pretty good at sport, although now, contact sports were a no-no. Smiling, I found Lissa in the cafe and told her about the mornings events.<br>"I can't believe he said that, he is such a bitch! I mean, you could totally sue!" I laughed at her and prepared to enter hell.

The café.

**Likies, no likies? Was Dimka too harsh? I just love making him mean! But his daddy wasn't too nice, was he? Anyways, R&R plz,**

**Xoxoxoxoxox ells**


	3. AN Beta Anyone?

**Hey guys, I did post a chapter yesterday, so plz don't be TOO angry, but, I would love it for someone to be my Beta, I looked over my chapters and I have realized there are quite a lot of mistakes and repeated words. If any of you are interested please PM me.**

**Thanks, slushiesandchoccolate!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back; got super bored! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and oh, a question. When did you first pick up Vampire Academy? I picked it up in the library as we were walking towards the checkout desk it was on a trolley and so I reached out and grabbed it because I wanted more books. I nearly didn't read it until the next day, when I was like, oh, what the hell and picked it up. BEST DAY EVER! Ahem. I own nothing. Yet.**

**RPOV.**

I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Some of them waved at Lissa and then stared at me unashamed. I looked back at everyone, even though I was practically on the edge of a breakdown. They were typical rich kids. The girls were perfect, thin and with glass straight hair, wearing expensive brands and sporting Gucci bags. I shifted, feeling self-conscious in my op-shop wear. They sniggered and whispered, obviously about me. The guys were all pretty good looking, with muscles and the fashionable hair do, kind of a shaggy, messy look. A couple of them grinned at me and checked me out but I ignored them, they were all too cocky and sure of themselves.

Lissa and Mason sat down at a table of people that were shouting and yelling at her. They quietened down once she spoke, and looked up attentively.  
>"Hi guys! I'm back, and this is my uh, cousin, Rose Hathaway! She's new here." Lissa giggled, and pointed to me.<p>

All of them grinned at me, and introduced themselves. There was a small, petite blond, Mia, and a sandy haired guy, Eddie. There was also a strawberry blond girl who glared at me and introduced herself as Elena and then there was her boyfriend, a dark haired guy called Isaiah, with the creepiest eyes I've seen so far. They were a light grey, almost white. Finally there was a girl at the back who looked pissed for some unknown reason. She looked up and caught my eye, and smirked.  
>I liked her.<p>

I slid beside the girl at the back. She was pale, with a mop of unruly black hair that was cut like a boy's, and deep blue eyes. She also had scars that twined up her arms and ended at the base of her neck. She looked tough and like I shouldn't mess with her.  
>"I'm Tasha. You're staring at my scars. Don't look, or I will <em>make <em>you not look." Her voice was playful and husky. I grinned.  
>"Sweetie, I got worse." I said, watching her reaction. She smiled and lazily turned her head,<br>"Yeah?" Fighting a laugh, I nodded.  
>"Yeah." She stretched and got up.<br>" I have I feeling we'll get on, Rose. Later." She strutted off, completely ignoring the others. Lissa tugged at my arms and drew me into conversation. I didn't like large groups, and this was no exception, but I got through it. Finally, he bell rang, and I leapt up and dragged Lissa to our next class, Maths.

We entered the class and took seats near the back. I was delighted to see Tasha there and I tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and I realized it wasn't Tasha but a boy version of her. He glowered at me and then turned to glare at Lissa but his gaze softened and he gazed at her until I cleared my throat. He turned abruptly and ignored us. Lissa was biting her lip as she looked at the back of his head. I snorted and rolled my eyes. Love is stupid.

The teacher arrived, and stumbled into the classroom. He couldn't have been more than twenty, and he was pretty handsome, with mesmerizing green eyes. He laughed manically and then looked at the class.  
>"Helloooo, darlings! Today we are looking at the penguin." I frowned. Was he drunk? He giggled a little and then skipped over to the black board. He drew a shaky outline and pointed to it.<br>"Penguin." He said seriously, and then drew a similar outline next to it.  
>Penguin Two. What happens when they are added?" A student next to me raised her hand.<br>" Uh, two penguins?" She asked tentatively. Ivashkov looked at her hand in the air and shook his head.  
>"Why are you talking about penguins?"<p>

I groaned and put my head down on the desk. I screamed when I opened my eyes and the teachers head was right next to me. I jumped back into Lissa's lap, my heart pounding. Ivashkov straightened up and looked at me strangely. "Are you a lesbian?" I shook my head. "Okay then! Will you go out with me? Your hair is shiny." I stared at him, shocked. The class erupted into giggles and he looked around, bewildered. "What's so funny?" he asked, sounding close to tears. He stalked back to the board and proceeded to teach the class about penguins. I did my best to tune it out. When the bell rang I ran out of the class and into the room across the hall, which was where Religious Education was.

This was taught by a pretty, young woman called Miss Sage. She was quiet but firm and to my surprise, I enjoyed the class. I wasn't religious, well, I _was _technically, but it wasn't that I felt I had given up on God. I felt God had given up on me. After what happened, how could I believe that there was someone looking after me? If there was someone, an invisible guardian, of sorts, how come he didn't stop me from being kidnapped? So I passed that class in a haze, caught up in memories that I didn't particularly want to relive. But it was peaceful, and there was no drunk teacher pretending to be a penguin, so it was all good.

Lunch rolled around and I picked at my food. What I was craving was a juicy delicious piece of meat, but it was vegetarian day. This place sucked. I frowned at my tofu noodles and fought the urge to scream. Tofu was not food! It was a pathetic excuse for meat, _and it wasn't working!_ I stabbed my noodles with venom, and then knocked it onto the floor. I wanted to cry, but then I remembered Lissa didn't buy lunch. I gave her puppy dog eyes and she sighed and gave me some of her sandwich. I started when someone sat down next to me, but it was Andre. He smiled at me,  
>" Hey Rose, just popped by to say hi, and that I got a note from the <em>doctor.<em> Unfortunately, contact sports are out, sorry." He winked and handed me a slip of paper, and then sauntered off. I stood up and yawned.  
>"Well, Liss, guys, I feel like exploring this school of mine." I walked away, and headed to the library. Whilst browsing, I caught the tail end of a conversation.<p>

"I love you Mama, I miss you so much. I hate it here."  
>I blushed. It was obviously private and I didn't want to intrude. I backed out of the aisle and then knocked into a pile of books. Slick. I fell right at the feet of someone. Groaning I struggled up and looked up to face Mr Belikov. He had a phone in his hand.<p>

I muttered an apology and turned on my heel. "Miss Hathaway, you're bleeding." Belikov said, clearly amused. I ground my teeth. Reaching up to my head, I found my scar. It was painful and wet. Swearing, I searched in my bag for a tissue. "Shit, I reopened it." I said, to myself.  
>"Reopened what?" Belikov asked.<br>"None of your business." I snapped. I still hadn't forgotten the way that he had treated me.  
>"Miss Hathaway, if you are not grievously injured, I would appreciate it if you would move yourself. You are standing in my way. Now." His tone was mocking. I turned around and gave him the finger. He smirked and shouldered me out of the way. "That wasn't very polite Rosie. What would Daddy say? Oh wait my mistake. He wouldn't even know to whom I was referring to."<p>

And with that verbal slap, he exited the library. I felt tears pooling in my eyes. I ran to my next class, thankfully Andre was there. He noticed the blood stained tissue and cleaned my face in the changing room. I sobbed the whole time.  
>"Rose, who did this?" I looked up at him.<br>"No one. I fell." I said, quietly. He looked like he was going to argue but let it go. He stuck a Band Aid on my forehead and pulled me into a hug. With Andre, even though he was a guy, it didn't scare me. It made me feel safe. Well, as safe as I could be.

I skipped PE, as it was soccer, and you got tackled in soccer. I didn't want to risk it, even though Lissa thought I should give it a go. I ignored her pleading looks and watched her as she got paired up with that guy from Maths. I heard her giggle nervously and talk in a high-pitched tone. I laughed at her until the class was over. She came running up to me, cheeks flushed. I doubted that it had anything to do with the exercise.  
>"Oh my gosh, he is so cute and nice! His name is Christian and he was so helpful, he showed me how to kick and then he tackled me and I swear, I was in heaven! She babbled. I nodded in all the right places and she didn't shut up until last period, Music. The teacher was a bit airy, and all we did was say how much we knew about Music, but then, I suppose it was better than Mr Alto's English class.<p>

I and Lissa took the bus home, as Andre caught a ride with a friend. I flopped on the bed, and fell into a multi-coloured dream.

I was forcefully awoken by Andre calling for dinner. I came down, hair fuzzy and still half asleep. I was quickly shaken out of my stupor when a lightly accented voice addressed me.  
>"What is <em>she <em>doing here?" Belikov. I mentally shot myself. _Fabulous_.  
>" For your information, I live here." I said, wearily. I sat down and refused to make eye contact with him. D<p>

Dinner passed slowly, and awkwardly. Belikov, or Dimitri, as I discovered, ignored me and purposefully snubbed me, playing nice to Lissa and Andre. I stood up; I just couldn't take it.  
>"I'm not feeling to well. Sorry." I ran up to my room and sat on the bed. Why did everything go wrong for me?<p>

After a while, Andre came up.  
>"Rose are you alright?"<br>"Yeah, just tired." I answered. He sat closer to me.  
>I just wanted to say how much I admire what you're doing. I t must be hard, and you're dealing with it so well. You're so brave." He all but whispered. He turned to face me and placed his hand on my cheek. <em>He's a brother, a brother, a brother!<em> I chanted in my head. But, that wasn't what it felt like when he leaned in and kissed me.

**This was written without a beta, so all mistakes are mine. And remember, she feels safe with Andre. I would like at least 12 reviews.**

**Xoxoxox Ells**


End file.
